PASADO PRESENTE Y FUTURO2º capitulo
by shirafemaletiger
Summary: BUENO DE QUE DIEGO Trata CONOCE A UNA HEMBRA LLAMADA TONIA TIGRE Y ELLA LOS ACOMPAÑARA EN SU LARGO VIAJE, MANNY Conoce a Ellie, Crash Y EDDIE Y EL REENCUENTRO CON DEL bodoque PINKY
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Anahi, perdón por no presentarme en el 1º capitulo, como soy nueva no sabía cómo publicar una historia. Y ahí les va mi segundo capítulo de pasado, presente y futuro espero que les guste.

** Pasado, presente y futuro **

**2º capitulo: ¿quién eres tú?**

Una vez que ambos (diego y tonia) se unieron para derrotar a los dos rinocerontes cuando vio que tonia se acercaba lentamente a sid, no dudo ni un solo momento en adelantarse para defender a sid.

**Diego: Te dije que te alejaras del perezoso. Aparte de eso ¿quién eres tú?**

**Tonia: Mi nombre es tonia pero estoy confundida porque defiendes a tu comida cuando más bien deberías apoyarme es un perezoso que se ve muy apetitoso.**

**Diego: porque...**

Y Manny llega justo a tiempo y le pregunta por ella pero el diego le dice que se la encontró de casualidad. Cuando le dice eso Manny al igual que sid piensan en que sería bueno que los acompañara al paso para poder guiarse mejor en la gran migración hacia el sur, y por otra parte se podría decir un interés para diego. Pero diego pensaba no era buena idea, en el fondo el si quería que los acompañara ya que era bastante linda. Con sus ojos celestes, de piel clara (mas que diego) y un cuerpo bien estructurado que atraía a diego.

**Sid: ja ja ja, se empezó a reír mirando a diego y tonia.**

**Diego: ¿qué pasa? Oh no... Ella es un tigre que tal si te come en la noche y yo no pueda protegerte. Dijo inventando escusas. **

**Sid: Pero diego piensa harían una linda pareja juntos, se verían adorables.**

**Diego: de acuerdo de acuerdo .Dijo sin saber que sid le estaba haciendo una trampa.**

**Sid: excelente, bien está decidido.**

**Diego: Espera que**

**Sid: Toniaaaaa **

**Tonia: Si**

**Sid: Dice diego si quieres acompañarnos en la migración.**

**Tonia: Emm...de acuerdo**

**Diego: Sid cuando esto termine yo te mato y esta vez lo cumpliré.**

**Manny: Vamos diego no seas duro con sid el te está haciendo un favor.**

_**No se preocupen les prometo que esto continuara...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola soy Anahi, perdón por no presentarme en el 1º capitulo, como soy nueva no sabía cómo publicar una historia. Y ahí les va mi segundo capítulo de pasado, presente y futuro espero que les guste.

** Pasado, presente y futuro **

**2º capitulo: ¿quién eres tú?**

Una vez que ambos (diego y tonia) se unieron para derrotar a los dos rinocerontes cuando vio que tonia se acercaba lentamente a sid, no dudo ni un solo momento en adelantarse para defender a sid.

**Diego: Te dije que te alejaras del perezoso. Aparte de eso ¿quién eres tú?**

**Tonia: Mi nombre es tonia pero estoy confundida porque defiendes a tu comida cuando más bien deberías apoyarme es un perezoso que se ve muy apetitoso.**

**Diego: porque...**

Y Manny llega justo a tiempo y le pregunta por ella pero el diego le dice que se la encontró de casualidad. Cuando le dice eso Manny al igual que sid piensan en que sería bueno que los acompañara al paso para poder guiarse mejor en la gran migración hacia el sur, y por otra parte se podría decir un interés para diego. Pero diego pensaba no era buena idea, en el fondo el si quería que los acompañara ya que era bastante linda. Con sus ojos celestes, de piel clara (mas que diego) y un cuerpo bien estructurado que atraía a diego.

**Sid: ja ja ja, se empezó a reír mirando a diego y tonia.**

**Diego: ¿qué pasa? Oh no... Ella es un tigre que tal si te come en la noche y yo no pueda protegerte. Dijo inventando escusas. **

**Sid: Pero diego piensa harían una linda pareja juntos, se verían adorables.**

**Diego: de acuerdo de acuerdo .Dijo sin saber que sid le estaba haciendo una trampa.**

**Sid: excelente, bien está decidido.**

**Diego: Espera que**

**Sid: Toniaaaaa **

**Tonia: Si**

**Sid: Dice diego si quieres acompañarnos en la migración.**

**Tonia: Emm...de acuerdo**

**Diego: Sid cuando esto termine yo te mato y esta vez lo cumpliré.**

**Manny: Vamos diego no seas duro con sid el te está haciendo un favor.**

_**No se preocupen les prometo que esto continuara...**_


End file.
